Faction Wars
by guiltyasgod
Summary: The story of what happens after the end of KH2, many things will be discovered so stay tuned.rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is a fic. By me. Rate it, flame it, say that it was more than a feeling. I don't care just say something. And I don't own kingdom hearts or anything affiliated with it, if I did there would be much more Sora on Kairi romance in it.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We can not let them enter the castle!" shouted the captain, "We are the last line fight until your last!" "Captain!" shouted a young solder coming from the west corridor. "Captain, they have broken through the main gates." "How many are dead?" asks the captain. "All of them sir, all at the main gate are dead." The captains eyes grew.

Fear spread throughout the solders, another young solder drops his weapon and guard, and ran down the southern corridor. Two other solders start to run after him, but the captain raises his hand and says "Leave him, the battle field is no place for a child." The captain turns to his men and says "When we die, we will die with valor, and when we reach the sky I shall show you all my gratitude for your loyalty!"

After the captains words where said, a dead silence filled the air. The young solder that ran, stopped shortly after his start, and hid behind a pillar. He peered around the corner to see what was happening. The solders began to get uneasy at the quiet. KABOOM, a huge explosion ripped the doors open in front of them. "CHARGE!" shouted the captain, men yelling at his heels.

Three dark silhouettes could be seen from inside the dust the explosion had caused. One of them raised its hand and then a large rift of light erupted from the palm, filling the entire castle in its golden glow.

"What happened?" thought the young solder as he slowly opened his eyes. "I looked back to see if the captain had won and then I blacked out." He creped to his feet from the floor, and realized something. "Where is the noise, the bodies, the smells of fire and blood?" The boy knew something was wrong.

He quickly straightened up, pain shot through his body. He ignored it and grit his teeth, and ran to where the captain had been. He was afraid of what might have been waiting for him. The boy solder arrived at an empty and rubble free passage.

"Where's the captain?" he asked himself. He started to get scared. There was no bodies, smoke, not even a hint of evidence that the gates had been blown apart. Only one thought came into his head, "I have to escape."

His journey to the escape ship took much longer than it should have, but he had to peer around every corner. The complete lack of anything alive or dead made his trek even scarier.

"I'm almost there, it's a disgrace to the princes to flee, but I must go find help." "Besides." he thought to himself, " Her personal guards should have taken her away from this place safely." Still a little uneasy he began to start a run.

He ran as fast as he could, he soon started to feel very tired. Gasping for air, his muscles burned, and then he began to feel light headed. "I'm a solder of the advanced army." he thought to himself, "You have to be able to run for thirty minutes straight just to get into the training." Something was terribly wrong, then he realized what it was, he was getting heavier. His body seemed to gain more weight with each step he took.

The solder boy quickly withdrew his ankle dagger from its sheath. "Show yourself you demons!" shouted the boy. A small burst of light appeared on the ground in front of the boy. The little light expanded, and a single figure rose from it. "Its actually demon as I am the only one which is here." said the figure, stepping out of the light.

The boy slowly backed away, dagger at the ready. "You noticed the gravi-gia spell I placed on you, you have some magical abilities, may I ask your name." asked the armored warrior. "Zidane." said the boy. From what Zidane had heard the warrior seemed to be female, and from learning from the princess, just because your opponents a woman doesn't mean she is any less dangerous.

"I have given you my name now, give me yours." Zidane said with pure yet controlled rage. "Not that it matters to one who is about to die but it is Alicia." she said in a monotone voice.

"Well before I was a solder I was a thief, and if there is one thing that you should know about thieves its this." said Zidane. "Oh and what is that?" asked Alicia jokingly. "That we'll do anything to stay alive!" he roared. Zidane lunged at the armored woman, she was caught off guard and could do nothing as Zidane drove his dagger into the only opening in her armor that he could see. It was a small slit where her leg armor and the armor on her foot stopped.

Alicia's screams of anguish erupted into Zidane's ears. Her rage engulfed her as she swung her blade to Zidane's neck. He narrowly dogged the blade as it stuck into the ground. One thing that instantaneously burned itself into his brain was the shape of her blade, it was shaped like a key, the key-blade, a crown like insignia was on the end of the blade and it hung on a chain.

Zidane instantly realized that the spell he was under was gone, and he burst into a sprint. He ran faster and faster and then faster still, suddenly he heard a large rumbling sound come from behind him. He looked back just in time to see a large fireball fly at him. He jumped forward and somersaulted as the fire flew over him. He timed it right so as he landed he launched himself into a full blown run.

As he kept running more flames blew over his head. Just as one was about to make contact, he rushed around a corner. "The escape ship!" Zidane yelled with joy, right as an explosion from under his feet blasted him into the escape ship. He hit the inside of the ship slamming into the interior, he staggered up and quickly started up the ship. Blasts pounded the hull of the ship as Zidane started the auto pilot, which would take him to the closest planet.

Another explosion hit the ship as he hit the auto pilot button again, unknown to him. Zidane then indicated the cryogenic sleep system. He ran into the sleep pod just as the ship took off. The last thing he had going through his head before he fell asleep was the key like blade that Aliccia wield….the key-blade.

Alicia slammed her blade into the earth as two other figures walked up beside her. One of them, that wore heavy bulky armor said nothing. The other in glistening armor spoke in a voice of calm, the calm of a graveyard, as all three looked at the smoke trail the ship had left. "It is unlike you to lose your temper like that Alicia." "I'm sorry Sir I failed you, I promise that he will not escape the next time." she said. "Don't worry, I have a very strong feeling that we will meet with that boy again and that he will lead us to The One."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Hey that's the end of chapter one, hope ya liked it, if not tell me what was wrong with it.**

**Who are these three strange armored figures? Is the princess safe? Where will Zidane land?**

**These questions and more will be reveled in later chapters so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all my readers this chapter has the more familiar characters of KH, and it's going to get hot. At the end of this chapter we well be having a special guest come and talk to us a little about his/her life in the story. Again I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sun was shining high in the late afternoon sky, illuminating all of the tropical trees below. Water shimmered in the fantastic light, as the waves slowly came and went across the white sand beach.

A spiky brown haired youth, lounges on the soft sand. He, no longer a boy, yet not quite a man, rests his eyes as he hums a tune of a long forgotten past. The melody brings back a flood of memories of many battles but, also many friends. His adventure was long and held many misfortunes but, with his friends at his side he faced each one of these trials and prevailed.

To him, the memories are as fresh as when he actually experienced them. However the time had taken its toll, the doorways that once connected him to his friends are now gone, eliminated by the two years of peace. He looked back at his memories, with great joy but, could not help but wonder what fate had in store for him.

So relaxed in his trip to the past, hi does not realize the tall, slender figure softly walk up beside him. The red headed figure bends over the youth as he opens his eyes with a broad goofy grin. "Sora get up you lazy bum." said the soft feminine voice, with a small giggle. "Aaaaaaw come on Kairi the beach is just calling. Can't you hear it?" asked Sora. "No I can't." she replied "What's it saying?" she asked crouching, putting her face right up to Sora's. He smirked and raised his head, and embraced his lips with Kairi's. Sora had kissed Kairi before but, he still couldn't get over how soft her lips were. He expected her to withdraw from the sudden contact, yet she did not. In fact she returned his kiss with a fierce passion. Kairi's tongue began to run over Sora's lips, almost begging for entrance into his mouth.

Sora gladly obliged, and let her take over, He didn't really know why but, Kairi usually wanted to be in charge whenever they "played" but, then again he really didn't care. They broke away from the kiss panting, almost gasping for air. Kairi lade Sora's head on her lap. She smiled at him running her fingers through his spiky locks. "Is the beach saying anything else?" Kairi asked, almost hinting that she wanted there to be more.

Sora said nothing, he just kept staring into her blue eyes. They where like an ocean of sapphires, happy yet strong. When Sora did not say anything Kairi asked, very worried "Is something wrong?" He said nothing, just stood up and faced the ocean, Just as Kairi looked up, a gentle breeze blew and, along with the golden sun light, gave Sora a majestic appearance. "Kairi it's not always going to be like this, just the two of us. We're a year from graduation and, after that it's the real world. No more playing, no more days at the beach, no more just doing nothing!" he said, his voice getting loud and sounding very depressed. Kairi got off the ground, without a word, walked in front of Sora, wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his toned chest. "Don't say that, never say stuff like that, you big dummy. We'll always be together like this." she said almost tears in her eyes.

"You're right, I'm just………never mind." he said, placing an arm around her, the other stroked her ruby hair. For a long time they just stood there, holding each other, loving the others embrace. They stood there so long, the sun had started to get a faint orange glow. Kairi slowly lifted her head from its rest, and looked deep into Sora's eyes. "Sora, I love you so much." "I love you too." he said, smiling as he kissed her forehead.

Sora was just about kiss her lips again, when a faint rumbling sound filled his ears. At first he decided to ignore it but, then it grew louder and, a high pitched whistling noise entered his ear canal. His first instinct was to look towards the horizon. He scanned all the way along the ocean in front of him and found nothing. Kairi saw his look of confusion and asked "What's the mat..?" she was cut off by Sora holding his hand over her mouth.

She had no reaction to this, since Sora would only do something like this if there was something wrong. The noise grew in strength as it pounded away at their ear drums. Sora could barley keep his eyes open, the pain the noise caused was huge and his eyes began to water. Over the increasingly loud noise, Sora could just hear the sound of the trees being rammed out of there roots in the ground. Without even thinking about it he summoned the Keyblade whipped around and faced his foe. What he faced was a small vessel hurdling towards the island. Unable to stop it he jumped out of the way, Kairi in his arms, as it slammed into the tree fort.

The fort did nothing to stop the decent of the small ship, as it collided with the beach sending a mushroom cloud of sand into the air.

Sora and Kairi lifted their heads to see that it was a ship, and also saw the large scar it had given their childhood playground. Sora got up and helped Kairi do the same. "Are you ok?" Sora asked "Yeah I'm fine." she replied. "Kairi I'm going to go check this out, please stay here." he said brushing the sand off her. He walked toward the ship, Keyblade at the ready. As he approached, a door glided open on the ship.

A boy, not much older than Sora, crawled out. Blood was spewing out of his head, arm and, it looked like his leg was broken. The boy slowly looked up and, saw a ruby haired girl in the haze of sweat and blood. He looked around to see if there was anything else in the area, then his eyes locked on Sora. The boys eyes enflamed themselves in terror, as he began to hyperventilate. Trying to back away he landed on his broken leg and screamed in agenizing pain.

Kairi ran up to the boy and tried to stop him from hurting himself more but, he slapped her outreached hand away and tried to back away again. "Calm down or you injure yourself more." Sora told the boy, holding him down. "Stay away you beast, you have the key!" was the last thing the boy said before he passed out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sup yall this is the writer and my special guest is about to arrive from the afterlife yes that's right it is none other than the captain of the palace guard!

ME: so captain sir, what was it like to be killed in the first chapter?

C: well you're the writer so I guess I can't complain or you can op me out, Hahahah.

Me: hahaha well that's true so, on to another subject. Who is this princess we heard about in the first chapter?

C: The princess is a kind, beautiful, and gentle woman. I will not disgrace her by speaking of her so lightly.

Me: Alright don't get you panties in a bunch. Well that's all the time we have for this chapter until next time this has been another chapter of "Faction Wars"


End file.
